Second Chance
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Apakah Sakura benar hanya sebagai pelampiasan Sasuke? Bagaimanapun, gadis itu sudah terlanjur mempunyai perasaan untuk pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia harus merasakan sakitnya dijadikan hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Tapi bagaimanakah akhirnya?


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

This story belongs to **Matsukata Sakura**

.

.

Pair : SasuSaku slight SasuKarin

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

.

**Second Chance**

"_Kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memulai hubungan baru denganmu."_

Sepasang iris _emerald _melebar saat mendengar suara itu. Samar-samar namun pasti semaki ia mendekat, semakin keras suara yang tadi ia dengar. Gadis pemilik iris _emerald _tadi berhenti di belakang sebuah tembok dan mengamati dari situ.

Ternyata benar, Sasuke, pemuda yang selama ini mengaku menjadi 'kekasih'nya kembali berbicara pada mantannya. Hati gadis ini terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan sangat perih. Sakura, gadis itu, sebenarnya sudah lama tau soal ini. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih diam dan memendamnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku sudah tidak suka lagi padamu. Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." kata sang gadis berambut merah yang menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tau berapa besar dan dalamnya perasaanku padamu." Sasuke terus memohon pada Karin, gadis berambut merah tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri! Kau sudah punya Sakura dan hatinya pasti akan hancur jika ia tau kau berkata begini padaku." Karin tetap saja menolak Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, Karin?! Aku hanya mencintaimu. Sakura hanyalah pelampiasanku karena aku sudah tidak memilikimu lagi." kata Sasuke agak membentak Karin.

Sontak Sakura yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia terisak pelan sambil menutup mulutnya menahan agar suara isakannya tidak sampai terdengar Sasuke.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan mustahil untuk dikembalikan seperti dulu lagi. Sudah terdapat luka permanen yang tidak akan pernah sembuh di hatinya. Semuanya hanya ulah dari satu pemuda ini.

Sakura sudah terlanjur mencintai pemuda ini. Sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa Sasuke masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

Mengingat itu, tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Isakannya pun menjadi semakin keras dan tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Ia pun berlari menjauh sambil terus menangis. Namun sayangnya, langkah kakinya terdengar oleh Karin. Gadis itu menengok dan mendapati Sakura sedang berlari menjauh sambil menangis.

"Sakura-san!" seru Karin spontan begitu ia melihat Sakura.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna.

_Sakura?! _batin Sasuke.

Pemuda itu juga langsung membalikan badannya. Sayang, Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Ekspresi Karin yang tadinya biasa saja sekarang terlihat marah. Ia tentu bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Rasanya melihat langsung kekasih yang dicintainya mendekati gadis lain dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

"Kau lihat tadi, Uchiha?! Kau sudah membuat Sakura terluka!" bentak Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura pergi.

"Tapi bagaimana ia bisa di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang masih terkejut.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, jika kau memang menyebut dirimu sebagai kekasihnya, susul dia! Katakan padanya bahwa kau tidak bermaksud seperti yang baru saja ia dengar!" perintah Karin.

"Cih. Merepotkan saja. Aku tidak peduli dia mau menangis sampai kapan. Toh dia hanya pelampiasanku." ucap Sasuke enteng.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu barusan, rahang Karin langsung mengeras. Ia pun menggeram marah.

Plak!

Berkas merah berbentuk telapak tangan muncul di pipi putih Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya Karin berani menamparnya sampai sekeras itu.

_Oh. Jadi sekarang kau berani melawanku, eh? _batin Sasuke sambil mengeringai.

"Kau adalah pria terburuk yang pernah kukenal, Uchiha! Jangan berharap aku mau kembali padamu setelah mengetahui sifatmu yang buruk!" maki Karin lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Sasuke melongo mencoba mencerna serangkaian kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Karin menjadi marah begitu tau bahwa Sakura sejak tadi menguping di situ.

Jujur saja ia sendiri heran kenapa Sakura sampai ada di situ. Kini rencananya sudah berantakan.

Sejak awal, ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura bukan karena ia memang benar-benar suka pada gadis itu. Tapi hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena ia tidak bisa memiliki Karin lagi.

Sasuke pun tak ada niatan untuk meredakan tangis Sakura. Tidak seperti gadis itu, perasaannya terhadap Sakura, semuanya palsu. Kebaikannya pada Sakura juga hanya settingan belaka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berbalik arah menuju yang berlawanan arah dengan Sakura. Ia lebih memilih pulang daripada menenangkan gadis yang diakuinya sebagai 'kekasih'.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam toilet. Ia mengunci diri di dalam sana agar tidak ada orang yang menggangunya.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. a-apa benar.. hiks.. a-aku ini h-hanya p-pe-pelampiasanmu?" gumam Sakura sambil terisak.

Gadis bersurai sewarna dengan bunga sakura ini membenamkan kepalanya pada tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dadanya.

Belakangan ini ia memang menjadi semakin mirip dengan gadis toilet. Ia selalu ke sini ketika ia marah dan bahkan diwaktu senggangnya. Ia menumpahkan semua emosinya di sini. Setidaknya ia tidak menangis di depan Sasuke.

Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah oleh pemuda itu. Walau sesakit apapun, sesesak apapun ia tetap akan bersikap tegar di depan Sasuke. Walapun ada setetes air mata yang tidak dapat ditahannya, ia hanya bilang kalau ia mengantuk.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya dari luar toilet.

_Itu suara Karin. Bagaimana dia tau aku di sini? _batin Sakura.

"Y-Ya?" sahut Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dari suaranya, Karin sudah tau kalau Sakura sedang menangis di dalam sana.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau hanya akan membuat hatimu makin sakit kalau kau menangis." ucap Karin berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"A-Aku.. hiks.. tidak bisa.." isak Sakura.

Karin hanya terdiam bingung mau berkata apa. Ia merasa kalau semua ini salahnya. Ia adalah alasan mengapa Sakura menangis.

Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali. Karin tidak ingin menjadi milik Sasuke. Karena pada akhirnya, secara tidak langsung ia hanya akan menyakiti orang lain.

"_Gomen.. _Aku harus pulang sekarang.Cobalah bicara pada Sasuke-kun nanti. _Jaa na._" ucap Karin yang segera berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

_Mungkin Karin-san benar. Aku harus bicara pada Sasuke-kun. _batin Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai _pink _itu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memperhatikan pemuda di yang duduk dekatnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke-kun." panggilnya pada pemuda itu.

Panggilan Sakura diacuhkan oleh sang pemuda. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak sampai ke tanah.

"Sasuke-kun." ia mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

Kali ini tampaknya berhasil. Pemuda r_aven _itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura terdiam seketika. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin secara gamblang menanyakan tentang Karin pada pemuda itu.

_Etto.. Aku harus mulai dari mana? _tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Err.. Sasuke-kun.. Kau jarang hubungi aku akhir-akhir ini." ucap Sakura agak ragu-ragu.

"Aku selalu sibuk, Sakura. Kau tau itu." tanggap Sasuke singkat lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

_Yah.. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.. Lebih baik kuakhiri saja.. _batin Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu itu?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata menyadari senyuman aneh Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengubah senyumannya agar terlihat lebih wajar.

"..."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa pipi gadis _pink _itu. Angin itu datang lagi, angin yang biasa menemani siangnya di atap sekolah.

Baik ia maupun Sasuke, tidak ada yang berminat berbicara. Suasana canggung ini membuat Sakura merasa sangat tidak enak. Namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. A-Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." kata Sakura agak terbata-bata.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Um.. A-Apa benar selama ini Sasuke-kun hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan?" tanya Sakura.

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh telah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga lega karena akan mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sakura telah siap mengetahui apapun jawabannya. Meskipun itu akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"K-Karena.. Sasuke-kun sepertinya mulai mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Aku memang hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Selama ini aku hanya ingin memiliki Karin. Aku hanya berpacaran denganmu agar dia cemburu. Meskipun sekarang ia membenciku, aku yakin suatu saat ia akan kembali padaku." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kalimat terpanjang dari Sasuke yang pernah Sakura dengar itu pun sukses membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya. Tapi ia tidak tau kalau akan sesakit ini jika mendengarnya langsung.

"_S-Souka.. Ne _Sasuke-kun, kupikir lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Sakura berdiri lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung mendongak menatap Sakura. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kita akhiri saja, Uchiha. Lebih baik begini agar tidak ada yang tersakiti lagi." ucap Sakura sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

Sasuke semakin tercengang ketika Sakura sudah tidak memanggilnya "Sasuke-kun" lagi. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu bisa seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hubungan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hn. Jika itu yang kau mau, ya sudah. Tidak masalah bagiku." kata Sasuke singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu mengawasi Sasuke sampai menghilang di balik pintu atap dari ekor matanya.

Ya. Akhirnya, hubungan palsunya dengan Sasuke berakhir sudah. Kini ia tidak akan terluka lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia yakin bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Semuanya berjalan kembali normal. Tidak ada masalah maupun keributan di sekolah.

Sakura pun sudah sangat jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun sekelas, mereka sudah tidak pernah mengobrol lagi seperti dulu.

Sejujurnya, Sakura sedikit merindukan sosok Sasuke yang dingin. Namun ia berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi dan mencoba untuk melupakan pemuda itu.

Awalnya memang sulit, tapi karena sibuk dengan kegiatannya Sakura perlahan-lahan bisa melupakan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu lagi. Semuanya sudah merupakan masa lalu sekarang.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau benar-benar akan melupakannya?" tanya Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Yup! Dan kurasa aku telah berhasil!" ucap Sakura senang.

"Menurutku kau belum sepenuhnya berhasil, Sakura. Aku yakin kau masih menyimpan sedikit rasa untuknya." kata Ino.

Perkataan Ino barusa membuat pikiran Sakura melayang. Memang benar, sesekali ia masih suka memperhatikan Sasuke maupun curi-curi pandang. Ia masih merasakan wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan ketika ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin seperti yang orang bilang, cinta pertama sulit untuk dilupakan. Ada pendapat lain yang mengatakan cinta pertama itu biasanya menyakitkan.

Menurut Sakura, keduanya itu benar. Ia telah merasakan bagaimana hatinya terpecah belah dan sekarang ia mengalami kesulitan melupakan Sasuke.

"...ra.. Sakura.."

Gadis bersurai _pink _itu mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Sampai ada sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya tersadar.

"Eh? _Nanda yo, _Ino-_pig_?" tanya Sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun lagi, _forehead_! Cepatlah! Kita harus ke lab kimia. Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu." jelas Ino.

"_HEEEEE?! _Kenapa kau baru memberitahu-ku, _pig_?!" seru Sakura kaget.

"Habisnya kau melamun sih. Sudah yuk, cepat!" Ino segera melesat keluar dari kelas disusul oleh Sakura.

_Yah, mungkin serangkaian kegiatan di sekolah bisa membuatku melupakannya._ batin Sakura.

.

[Time Skip : 3 months]

.

_Hn. Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Semoga kita sekelas lagi. _batin Sasuke dalam hati saat ia memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai bersamaan dengan musim semi yang membawa kehangatan. Suasana hangat menguar dari semua murid yang datang ke sekolah.

Ditemani kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di luar sana, para siswa mulai belajar. Terutama bagi para senior atau yang duduk dibangku terakhir di Kohoha High School.

Sama halnya dengan gadis musim semi ini. Ia menyambut tahun ajaran baru dengan optimis. Sejak pagi ia sudah berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah dan menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya.

"_Ohayou!_" katanya pada sejumlah siswa baru yang berkumpul di papan pengumuman.

"_Ohayou mou, senpai!_" balas mereka.

Sakura melanjutkan berjalan ke arah deretan kelas dua sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

_Tahun terbaikku di KHS sudah berlalu. _batin Sakura.

Lalu, ia menuju ke atap sekolah. Tanpa ia sadari, ada orang yang sendaritadi mengikutinya. Orang itu terus mengikuti Sakura sampai ia ke atap. Orang misterius itu mengumpat di balik tembok di dekat tempat Sakura duduk.

Sialnya, ia menginjak sehelai daun kering sehingga menimbulkan suara. Begitu mendengar itu, Sakura langsung bersikap waswas. Ia menatap berkeliling untuk menemukan seseorang.

"Siapa kau?! Keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu sekarang!" seru Sakura entah pada siapa.

Orang yang mengikuti Sakura tadi memutuskan untuk berdiri. Orang itu sukses membuat kedua iris _emerald _melebar.

"S-Sas.. eh.. U-Uchiha-san.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa maumu?!" Sakura menghujam Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak kusangka kau jadi segalak ini, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya rindu padamu." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Mengetahui pemuda itu mendekatinya, reflek Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Tapi percuma, ia terjebak di suatu sudut dan tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Sasuke menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tidak menimpa Sakura.

"_Aishiteru, _Sakura-chan." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika napas Sasuke menerpa daun telinganya. Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya semakin kencang karena takut Sasuke bisa mendengar itu.

Cup~

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui Sasuke sedang menciumnya.

Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu dengan mendorong Sasuke. Namun usahanya tentu saja sia-sia, tenaganya kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah semenit, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya karena Sakura belum juga membalas ciumannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"_Baka! _Kau masih berani melakukan ini setelah kau melukaiku?!" bentak Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Kurasa sejak awal aku memang sudah suka padamu. Aku baru menyadarinya saat kau tidak ada di dekatku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang." kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya. _Onyx _bertemu _emerald. _Sasuke bisa melihat sedikit kemarahan pada iris _emerald _di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama menyadari perasaan ini. Aku tau aku telah melukaimu. Jika kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan suara sedikit dipelankan sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Uchiha-san, _gomen.. _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." tolak Sakura halus.

"_Naze_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu aku memang sempat menyukaimu, atau mungkin mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang." kata Sakura yang kembali menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura kasar. "Jangan menunduk begitu! Tatap aku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau masih menyukaiku. Aku tau dari matamu. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih menyukai pemuda di hadapannya itu tapi ia takut terluka lagi.

"Asalkan kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, aku akan memperbaiki semua ini. Terserah padamu, Sakura. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Ucap Sasuke yang membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menjauh.

_Tidak! Ia tidak boleh pergi dulu. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. _batin Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalikan badannya ke arah Sakura.

"_Daisuki yo, _Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah total.

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih bersandar ke tembok.

"A-Aku hanya takut terluka lagi. Aku tidak mau mengulangi hal yang sama lagi. Sudah cukup kau melukaiku dulu. Aku tidak mau lagi." ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh dirinya. Detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang ia yakini bukan berasal dari dirinya.

Sakura merasakan ada perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba untuk mencernanya, ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada didekapan Sasuke.

"Sakura.. Sesulit itukah untuk percaya kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu meninggalkanku." lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura pelan namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, Sakura?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sakura sempat ragu, namun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika melihat Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Pemiliknya pun seketika berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

_Arigatou, Sakura. _batin Sasuke.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Author's Note :

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi agak lebih panjang dari biasanya. Abisnya banyak readers yang minta fic-nya dipanjangin hehehe..

Ide fic kali ini pasaran banget. Gomen kalo kurang memuaskan atau kurang greget.

Arigatou buat yang udah mampir ke sini dan baca. Kalian bisa tinggalkan review biar author tau kesalahan atau kekurangan author, ya..

Sekian dulu. Sekali lagi, Arigatou!

Review please?


End file.
